Gone Mouse Hunting
by Daxter127
Summary: This is where Matt and T.K. duke it out with a mouse. Based from the movie mouse hunt. Slow at first but it will get crazier every chapter!


Mouse Hunt

Mouse Hunt

By

Dr. Ripper Roo

Matt: Hey what's up doc?

Roo (Me): Nothing much, except for the fact that I will make you and T.K. star in your fic!

Matt: Really!?

Roo: Yeah, not oly that I got lot of crazy antics for the both of you…

T.K.: I don't like the sound of that… 

Roo: I' don't own mouse hunt or any thing about digimon, so let's start! (The story takes place as T.K. and Matt as adults)

It was a dark, stormy, day, Matt and T.K. were at their father's funeral. "Man this casket is dang heavy," T.K. said. "How don't whine and carry the blasted black thing," Matt shot back. "It's gray," T.K. said. "Black" "Gray" "Black" "Fine, it's black!"T.K. said admitting defeat. Just then T.K.' s handle broke, the coffin slid down the stairs. The coffin door opened and the dead flew out, flipped in the air and fell into the sewer system. "What was that?" asked one of the construction workers. "Beats me, whatever it was it's now 20 miles downstream from here," the next construction worker replied.

"Well, there's always dad's will," Matt said optimistically. Matt and T.K. both headed towards their dad's string factory. "Oh, I see you've finally arrived," Cody said, "Allow me to read your father's will. First of all you bothreceive his: Ceramic egg, collection of spoons, his estate house, and his lucky string." Cody finished, Matt was still dazed at the spoons. T.K. took the string with gentle handling. Just then the alarm sounded off of the emergency shut off system. T.K. quickly turned it off. "You know it would be thousands of dollars to repair of what just happened," a voice said. The person was tall had lots of brown hair and had chocolate eyes. "My name is Tai and this here is my partner Davis,"

Tai said showing a hand to Davis. "Globe Ex is interested in your factory for a historic monument and would like to buy it," Davis said. "Globe Ex would pay you $500 grand for the factory," Tai said showing T.K. a briefcase. All of a sudden T.K. remembered he promised his dad that he would never sell the factory. "Sorry, I'm not interested," T.K. said, "I promised my dad that I wouldn't sell the factory and I never will." "Okay then, but if you change your mind, here's where to call," Tai said as handed T.K. a piece of paper. Matt had already left with the spoons and headed towards his restaurant. Cody also left as the same time as Matt. For Matt, tonight was the big night.

The restaurant in which Matt was working in was swarming with activity. Tonight the mayor was going to eat at the restaurant and Matt wanted EVERYTHING perfect. Then a waiter yelled, "The Mayor's here!" The mayor was with his family. Reporters swarmed the mayor and his family. They throwing questions here and there, the only thing the mayor said was "We 're here to eat." Matt greeted the mayor with a French accent and directed the mayor and his family to a table. Matt handed out all of them a menu. They all ordered and Matt quickly started to cook. Matt had also bought his dad's spoon collection, in a very old box, containing roaches. When Matt walked away some of the roaches got into the mayor's food. When Matt served the food everybody ate quickly. The Mayor had some soup, with some cockroaches! When themayor sipped his soup, he also got a roach. "Yum, this nice and crunchy," the mayor complimented. "Roach!" yelled one of the mayor's children. The shocked, choked on his piece and then died, with his face in a bowl of soup. All of the reporters turned to Matt. "No comment," Matt said meekly.

"Hey honey, guess what?" T.K. said to his wife, "Some guys wanted me to sell the plant, but I didn't." T.K. said quite proudly. "How much?" she asked. "$500 grand," T.K. said again looking quite proud. "What?" his wife screamed. She was so angry she started to chuck dishes straight at T.K. "Look on the bright side, we still own the factory," T.K. said optimistically. His wife walked straight into the bedroom and started taking clothes and shoving them in a suitcase. "Honey, don't leave me!" T.K. said.

"Who ever said I was leaving?" his wife answered. WHAM! T.K.' s once former home door slammed shut in his face. _Man, today is definitely not my day,_ T.K. thought. T.K. and Matt both headed back to the string factory to see what he could find.

Sorry again about that short chapter. Don't worry I'll have updated every so often, not only that, the plot thickens… But in the meantime, please do review!


End file.
